


Brotherly Love

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Brotherly Love, Gen, Homophobia, Lingerie, M/M, No Homo, One Shot Collection, Temporary Amnesia, Totally Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di one-short per la bingo challenge del gruppo WCCS.</p><p>Sono tutte GEN, ma possono anche essere lette in chiave wincest, su vostra interpretazione.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Non lo faresti per tuo fratello?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Raccolta che partecipa alla Challenge "MA SONO FRATELLI!" - Gen / SuperBrotherlyLove/ No-Homo BINGO CHALLENGE!!" del gruppo WCCS.
> 
> [La prima one-short è ambientata durante la prima serie]
> 
> Il prompt è: [Lingerie]

"Tocca a te pagare pegno, _Sammy_ ". Il divertimento e la soddisfazione per la vittoria sono delle note chiare nella sua voce.  
Sam sembra contrariato, ma una scommessa è una scommessa.  
"E' la scommessa più stupida di sempre", borbotta infastidito. _Non è un rifiuto_ , nota Dean.  
"Come ti pare. Comunque, l'hai accettata e adesso devi pagarla, _bitch",_ risponde compiaciuto.  
Sam sospira.

 

 

Due giorni dopo, Dean parcheggia l'Impala in divieto di sosta, accanto ad un piccolo alimentari dall'insegna ingiallita, un noleggio di videocassette e dvd con la porta completamente coperta di adesivi e un negozio di biancheria intima con in vetrina dei manichini scoloriti che indossano capi volgari e dai colori sgargianti.  
Sam sa con esattezza dove sono diretti.

  
Quando fa per aprire lo sportello, Dean lo ferma.  
"Non dimenticare: devo scegliere io".  
Sam sta per obiettare, quando realizza che sarebbe di gran lunga preferibile non seguire suo fratello nel negozio. Probabilmente, sarebbe capace di chiedere alla commessa di valutare le sue misure o qualcosa di simile.  
Si limita quindi ad annuire, aprendo lo sportello e posando i piedi sull'asfalto caldo sotto il sole di mezzogiorno. La strada è deserta e senza un filo d'ombra. "Io sono qua accanto".  
"Okay", concorda Dean, con fin troppo entusiasmo.  
"Ehi, è uscito quel film con gli alieni che invadono la Terra! Prendi quello!", sente suo fratello gridargli dietro dopo un momento, mentre apre la porta polverosa e coperta di adesivi, ma Sam finge di non sentirlo.  
Se c'è un film che non noleggerà, sarà proprio il nuovo film di Spielberg, decide.

 

Dopo una decina di minuti passati a leggere i riassunti dietro le copertine di plastica vuote, si avvicina alla cassa con un film d'azione che non aveva mai sentito nominare e "Notting Hill", tanto per infastidire Dean.

  
Quando esce dal negozio, suo fratello sta appoggiando sul sedile posteriore una busta di plastica.  
"Vuoi vedere?", chiede, ammiccando in maniera esagerata.  
"Preferisco la sorpresa", replica Sam, in tono piatto, deciso a non mostrarsi troppo infastidito dalla cosa, tanto per non dargli sodddisfazione.  
"Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa", risponde Dean, apparentemente non disposto a farsi rovinare l'umore.  
"Cosa hai noleggiato?", chiede, ingranando la retromarcia. Sam estrae dalla tasca la custodia di uno dei due dvd.  
"Notting Hill?! _Oh, maddai, Sam_ \- !"

 

 

  
*

 

 

 

  
Quella sera, mentre guardano non per la prima volta Julia Roberts accettare finalmente la proposta di matrimonio di Hugh Grant, Dean si alza e recupera la busta abbandonata vicino la porta.  
La lascia cadere sul grembo di suo fratello.

  
"Bhè, Sammy, penso che sia ora di pagare pegno", dice, sorridendo alla vista di Sam che finge di non considerare la busta.  
Riesce a vedere l'esatto momento in cui capitola.  
"Va bene. Va bene! Spero sarai contento!", brontola, estraendo un pacchetto incartato con una grossa coccarda rossa. Gli lancia un'occhiata interrogativa.  
"Ho detto che era un regalo per la mia fidanzata", risponde, alla domanda silenziosa.  
Sam non reagisce e inizia a strappare la carta con più forza del necessario.  
Il triangolo di tessuto scivola fuori dal pacco, sul suo grembo.  
"Se vuoi, puoi cambiarti in bagno", dice Dean, come se gli stesse facendo una concessione.  
"Bene", risponde Sam, alzando gli occhi al cielo e raccogliendo il tutto, prima di marciare verso il minuscolo bagno della loro stanza e sbattere la porta.

Dean stende le gambe sul letto e aspetta, guardando i titoli di coda che iniziano a scorrere sullo schermo.  
"Fammi sapere se ti serve una mano", dice alzando la voce, gustandosi il momento , come farebbe qualsiasi fratello maggiore che si trovi nella posizione di potersi divertire per qualche scherzo inoffensivo alle spese del proprio fratello minore.

Dopo qualche minuto, sente la porta del bagno iniziare ad aprirsi. Si solleva sui gomiti, per gustarsi la scena.

  
Sam indossa delle mutandine di pizzo blu che lasciano ben poco spazio all'immaginazione e delle calze forse un po' troppo corte che non ha allacciato bene alle reggicalze decorate con dei nastri abbinati. E' a petto nudo, ed è chiaramente in imbarazzo, anche se cerca di non darlo a vedere.

  
"Contento, adesso?" chiede, allargando le braccia e avvicinandosi al letto.  
"Ho scelto quel colore perché si abbinasse ai tuoi occhi", ride Dean, facendo scivolare lo sguardo sul corpo di suo fratello.

  
C'è qualcosa di assolutamente _ridicolo_ nella figura di Sam: il petto largo e muscoloso crea uno strano contrasto con i capi femminili che indossa. E' una vista che dovrebbe provocare la risata, e Dean sorride divertito, guardando il pizzo colorato teso sull'inguine di suo fratello, che riempie quel capo femminile dove non dovrebbe.

  
"Pizzica", borbotta Sam, strofinando tra loro le cosce ricoperte dalle calze.  
"Oh, non fare la ragazza - _Ehi, aspetta!_ "  
"Molto divertente, Dean", alza gli occhi al cielo, infastidito, ma non davvero arrabbiato o turbato dalla faccenda.  
"Aspetta, le hai agganciate male" nota Dean, alzandosi in piedi e sistemando i ganci del reggicalze.  
"Oh, vedo che sei un esperto nell'indossarle!"  
"Nello _sfilarle,_ vorrai dire", risponde, pensando però ad una volta, anni fa, quando Rhonda Hurley gli aveva fatto indossare le sue mutandine rosa confetto, prima di cavalcare il suo cazzo sul letto dei suoi genitori.

  
"Okay, adesso abbiamo finito? Posso cambiarmi?", chiede Sam, con voce annoiata.  
Dean si acciglia. Non aveva pensato che la penalità sarebbe stata un affare così breve, ma effettivamente, è naturale. Sam ha pagato pegno, ma per qualche motivo si sente riluttante a lasciare che se la cavi in così poco tempo.  
"Aspetta, fammi dare un'occhiata", dice, facendogli segno di voltarsi.  
Sam incrocia le braccia e, con le labbra piegate in un broncio, si gira, un piede scalzo e coperto dalle calze velate che batte impazientemente sulla moquette.

  
La stoffa è tesa anche sul posteriore delineato e muscoloso di Sam, evidenziato dal pizzo quasi trasparente.  
Dean si morde un labbro e decide che la prossima volta dovrà trovare un pegno migliore: nonostante il divertimento, c'è qualcosa nella figura di suo fratello che viene quasi esaltato dal pizzo e dalle calze scure, indumenti che sarebbero stati senz'altro sensuali su una bella donna.  
... Eppure - non riesce a capirne il motivo, ma l'insieme non è totalmente ridicolo, ma quasi ipnotizzante per la vista.

Probabilmente, perché dopo tanti anni separati, la possibilità di poter osservare Sam da vicino, _di osservarlo quasi nudo e quindi senza ferite nascoste e sano e intero,_ gli dà quella sensazione di benessere e calore che sta sentendo.  
_La vista di suo fratello non gli sarà mai sgradevole, non importa cosa possa indossare, e il suo corpo muscoloso e largo e abbronzato gli fa venire voglia di stringelo a sé, finalmente, dopo quasi quattro anni di distanza, per riuscire a convincersi che suo Sam sia di nuovo al suo fianco._ Il battito del suo cuore accelera, al quel pensiero, ma non lo ammetterà mai a voce alta.

  
La luce della tv crea un contrasto strano sulla pelle abbronzata di Sam ed è _quasi ipnotizzante_ \- Dean si ferma appena in tempo, prima di passare le dita sul bordo di pizzo delle mutandine che aveva scelto appositamente per suo fratello quella stessa mattina - Sam rabbrividisce, come se riuscisse ad avvertire un tocco che non c'è stato.

  
Sente un'ondata di affetto per suo fratello, che è lì, davanti a lui, disposto a giocare e scherzare come se fossero due fratelli normali, _nonostante i mostri nascosti nella notte, nonostante il demone dagli occhi gialli che sembra sempre più lontano e il loro padre sia chissà dove -_  
\- ma Sam è davanti a lui, e sembra un qualsiasi ventenne irritato (e segretamente divertito) con suo fratello maggiore.  
A quel pensiero, alla vista di Sam esposto sotto i suoi occhi, la sensazione di calore nel suo ventre cresce, cullandolo nell'intimità di quel momento.

E' _quasi troppo._  
Si schiarisce la gola e fa un passo indietro.

"Che ne dici di vedere l'altro film?", chiede.  
Sam annuisce, un lato della bocca piegato verso l'alto, prima di voltarsi e chinarsi a raccogliere da terra i suoi jeans.  
Quando li indossa, Dean non può fare a meno di notare che le mutandine di pizzo restano al loro posto.

 

 


	2. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Credo che potremo essere sposati", dice l'uomo alto di cui non conosce il nome, osservando la stanza di motel in cui si sono svegliati senza nessun ricordo di chi siano o di come abbiano fatto ad arrivarci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prompt è: [Amnesia]

"Credo che potremo essere sposati", dice l'uomo alto di cui non conosce il nome, osservando la stanza di motel in cui si sono svegliati senza nessun ricordo di chi siano o di come abbiano fatto ad arrivarci.  
"Senza offesa, sono sicuro tu sia un ragazzo decente, ma non mi sento sposato", lo interrompe. "Nè gay", aggiunge, dopo un momento di ripensamento.  
"Bhè, spiegami perché ci siamo svegliati nello stesso letto, allora", dice l'altro, l'espressione del viso piegata nella _bitch face_ più convincente che abbia mai visto. Non che ricordi di averne viste molte, in effetti. _O nessuna._  
"Magari non ci conosciamo nemmeno. Magari ci siamo incontrati ieri sera in un bar", dice, ma non suona giusto. E' come se il pensiero di essere un estraneo per quest'uomo sia completamente _sbagliato_. "Non ho nessun anello, genio. E tu?", aggiunge, cercando di mettere a tacere la sensazione di malessere allo stomaco.  
"I vestiti sono di taglie diverse. Credo che siamo in viaggio insieme", dice l'altro, impegnato a frugare nelle borse consunte. "Magari siamo solo fidanzati", aggiunge, scrollando le spalle.  
Sta per chiedergli perché sia così convinto che stiano insieme, quando il suo compagno di amnesia tira fuori qualcosa di decisamente inaspettato da una delle sacche.  
" _Whoah_ ", esclama, alla vista del fucile a canne mozze.  
L'altro, come fosse un gesto abituale, controlla il caricatore e con un gesto secco, lo rimette nuovamente insieme.  
"E' carico"  
"Come sapevi come usarlo?", gli chiede.  
Lo spilungone ( _\- no, spilungone non suona giusto, pensa. L'uomo è alto, ma è anche massiccio, come un maledetto Sasquatch_ ) sembra sopreso, come se avesse agito senza pensarci.  
"E' come se avessimo mantenuto le nostre abilità. Penso sia memoria muscolare"  
"Ehi, ehi, frena! Intendi dire che siamo dei fuori legge? Alla Bonnie e Clyde?"  
_Sasquatch_ fa scorrere lo sguardo sul letto matrimoniale al centro della stanza minuscola. "Sì, forse proprio alla Bonnie e Clyde"

 

 

 

Il bar è un bar come qualsiasi altro bar di un paesino sperduto nel mezzo dell'America, con la musica troppo forte e il bancone appiccicoso.  
Si siede sul primo sgabello libero e pensa a cosa ordinare (in tasca ha quattro bancomat, ognuno con un nome diverso sopra. Si chiede se uno di questi sia il suo. Probabilmente no)  
"Di nuovo qui, dolcezza?", gli chiede la barista, sorprendendolo.  
"Non riuscivo a stare lontano da te", dice, flirtando come se fosse una seconda natura, senza avere idea di chi sia la ragazza.  
"Lo stesso di ieri?"  
"Grazie", annuisce, sollevato nel non dover cercare di indovinare cosa gli piaccia.  
"Stasera sei solo?"  
"Avevo compagnia l'ultima volta?", chiede, prima di riuscire a fermarsi.  
Lo sguardo confuso che accoglie la sua risposta, per un attimo, lo lascia alla disperata ricerca di una scusa. "Credo di aver bevuto troppo, ieri", prosegue, dopo un momento. La ragazza annuisce, comprensiva.  
"Bhè, sì, sembravi reggere bene i drink, ma pare che non sia così. Comunque, parlavo di quell'uomo che era seduto con te", dice, scrollando le spalle e rivolgendo la sua attenzione ai bicchieri da riempire.  
"L'ho incontrato qui al bar?"  
"Ma no, siete entrati insieme! Sembravate conoscervi" -  
_Oh eccoci,_ pensa  
"- Capelli castani, modi educati. Era un tipo molto alto!"

 

 

 

"Prima di andarcene in giro, dovremo controllare di non essere ricercati dalla polizia!", dice l'altro, appena apre la porta della loro stanza.  
"Tranquillo, _Sasquatch_ , la barista mi ha riconosciuto. Apparentemente, ieri siamo andati a berci un drink insieme"  
Per un attimo, l'altro non risponde. E poi - "Forse dovremo sceglierci dei nomi. Tanto per non fare confusione. Finché non ricorderemo i nostri".  
Il _"semmai li ricorderemo"_ non viene detto, ma è quasi come se entrabi potessero sentirne il peso.  
"Puoi sempre sceglierne uno qualsiasi di quelli sulle carte di credito. Hai ampia scelta", dice, scrollando le spalle. "Vado a fare una doccia", aggiunge, gettando sulla sedia la giacca.  
L'altro rimane in silenzio.

 

 

  
Quella sera, il letto matrimoniale crea qualche imbarazzo.  
  
Il materasso è abbastanza grande perché due uomini adulti possano dormire comodamente senza toccarsi; eppure, è quasi dolorosamente consapevole della presenza dell'altro al proprio fianco.  
E' strano condividere un gesto così intimo come quello di dormire nello stesso letto, con un perfetto sconosciuto.  
... Anche se _"sconosciuto"_ non è esattamente la parola giusta. Non sa chi sia quest'uomo - _non esattamente_ \- ma la sua stessa presenza gli provoca una sensazione quasi viscerale di _sicurezza_. C'è _qualcosa_ nella sua figura che grida _casa e - famiglia_ \- ma è come cercare inutilmente di richiamare alla memoria qualcosa che conosce, ma che non riesce a ricordare. E' frustrante.  
Il respiro del suo compagno è leggero e regolare, come se cercasse di rilassarsi, ma è chiaro che non stia ancora dormendo.  
E' _quasi come se la figura solida dell'altro lo ancorasse alla realtà -_ vorrebbe chiedergli se anche lui abbia quest'impressione o se sia l'unico - ma l'uomo ha detto _"penso che potremo essere sposati"_ , e forse stava parlando proprio di questo. _Chi siamo e, soprattutto, cosa siamo l'uno per l'altro,_ vorrebbe chiedergli, ma sarebbe inutile, perché l'uomo al suo fianco non ha più risposte di quante ne abbia lui.  
  
Chiude gli occhi e cerca di dormire. Passa molto tempo prima che riesca a prendere sonno.

 

 

 

 

  
La mattina dopo, Dean apre gli occhi e la prima cosa a cui pensa è la pendola maledetta del vecchio Joe che abita a due isolati di distanza.  
  
Sente il materasso spostarsi sotto il peso di Sam. "Buongiorno", dice, cautamente.  
Suo fratello biascica qualcosa che potrebbe essere un buongiorno e tira a sé tutte le coperte. Dean lo lascia fare, ripensando a quando, due giorni prima, si erano ritrovati costretti a dover prendere la stanza matrimoniale perché il motel del paesino nel bel mezzo del nulla era a corto di doppie.  
  
"Sam?"  
Riesce a distinguere l'esatto momento in cui suo fratello si sveglia del tutto e _ricorda_ \- può sentirlo bloccarsi, trattenendo il respiro.  
"Dean, io - "  
"No, è okay, Sammy", dice, fingendo indifferenza. "Voglio dire, non ci somigliamo molto e questo - questa - _cosa_ che abbiamo tra noi può essere stata abbastanza - _sai, no?_ Può capitare di scambiarla - _scambiarla per_ \- "  
"Sì", dice suo fratello, interrompendolo.  
"Credo", inizia Dean lentamente, "Credo che potremo... Non parlane più? Non è stato fatto nessun - _nessun danno._ Credo che potremo scordarci di questo - incidente. Eh, che ne dici, Sammy?", anziché sicura e autoritaria, la frase suona quasi implorante. Dean serra la mascella infastidito e cerca di dissimulare il battito impazzito.  
"Sì, certo... Naturalmente", borbotta Sam, piano.  
"Bene", anniusce Dean, "Bene. Credo che dovremo - "  
"La caccia, sì. La maledizione"  
"Sì. E' ora - andiamo, Sammy", dice Dean, sedendosi sulla sponda del letto e chinandosi a raccogliere i calzini.

 


	3. Netflix and chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring: omofobia.

  
  
  
  
  
I due uomini entrano insieme.  
  
Li nota perché alza lo sguardo nel preciso istante in cui il più basso dei due spinge la porta d'entrata e si fa strada verso il bancone con l'aria sicura di chi sembra pensare di possedere il posto.  
L'altro lo segue a distanza di un passo, con espressione educatamente amichevole.  
  
E' tardo pomeriggio e il sole è basso sull'orizzonte e colpisce fastidiosamente le finestre sul lato ovest, illuminando il locale quasi deserto di arancio.  
  
Julie mette da parte lo strofinaccio che sta usando per asciugare i bicchieri, prima di riporli in file ordinate sotto il banco, e afferra dei menù.  
I due uomini si siedono ad un tavolo in fondo alla stanza, quasi accanto al bancone.  
  
"Bevenuti", dice, piegando le labbra in un sorriso e porgendo i menù.  
  
La prima cosa che pensa è che quello seduto alla sua destra sia uno degli uomini più belli che abbia mai visto.  
E' straordinariamente alto, ma non in maniera mostrousa (il fratello di George che ripara macchine in fondo alla strada sembra più alto di lui, anche se di qualche centimetro, forse), e ha degli occhi di qualche colore indefinibile tra il verde e blu. Le sorride, e Julie si sistema quasi imbarazzata una ciocca di capelli.  
L'altro uomo, notando il suo gesto, piega le labbra in un sorriso canzonatorio, come se sapesse perfettamente cosa stesse pensando. Improvvisamente, si sente sciocca e ridicola; abbassa gli occhi sul quaderno per appuntare gli ordini tra le sue mani.  
"Torno tra un attimo", dice, e si allontana, lasciandogli il tempo di scegliere.  
  
  
  
Una volta al sicuro dietro il bancone, ripendere a mettere a posto i bicchieri puliti.  
Il suo sguardo continua a scivolare sui due.  
 _Dopotutto_ , _il locale è quasi deserto_ , a parte per Joe che sta metodicamente divorando la sua seconda porzione di polpettone e patatine fritte, e per un paio di teenagers con delle coca-cole, quasi finite, sul tavolo.  
  
Posa lo strofinaccio e li spia con la coda dell'occhio.  
 _C'è qualcosa di strano nei due uomini._  
A prima vista non saprebbe dire esattamente _cosa_ \- ma c'è _qualcosa_ nella loro postura, nel modo di interagire, che parla di una familiarità che Julie non ha mai condiviso con nessuno.  
Julie si domanda pigramente chi siano l'uno per l'altro, i due stranieri.  
  
 _Potrebbero essere fratelli,_ pensa, chiedendosi, con una fitta di qualcosa che chiamerebbe rimpianto solo per mancanza di termini migliori, cosa starà facendo Adam, che vive da un paio d'anni con la sua ragazza in un appartamento minuscolo in citttà e che la chiama una volta a settimana e, puntualmente, la prima cosa che le chiede è _"come stai?"_ , con il tono di chi fatica a trovare qualcosa da dirsi. (Julie è sempre vagamente sollevata quando è il momento di salutarsi: lei e suo fratello sono sempre stati quasi degli estranei).  
  
L'uomo più basso che aveva riso del suo gesto civettuolo sta dicendo qualcosa al suo compagno, che si china in avanti, nonostante il locale sia tutt'altro che rumoroso - e _non è normale_ che due uomini adulti non abbiano la minima considerazione dello spazio personale, pensa Julie, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
  
Forse i due seduti al tavolo che sembrano orbitare l'uno verso l'altro non sono nè amici, nè fratelli - _magari sono come il figlio dei Simmons_ , che indossa abiti attillati come una ragazza e che osserva gli uomini sotto le ciglia lunghe e volgari (nessuno ne parla a voce alta, ma la settimana scorsa, quando il gruppetto capeggiato dal figlio dei Tannen l'aveva circondato nel bagno di scuola e l'aveva lasciato uscire solo dopo un'occhio nero e vari lividi, nessuno aveva sentito la necessità di chiederne il motivo).  
  
 _Se fossero davvero come il figlio dei Simmons_... - Ma non finisce il pensiero, a disagio. Respira profondamente, e torna al loro tavolo, la penna già alzata sulla pagina bianca delle ordinazioni. Sorride.  
  
"Per me un hamburger con doppia cipolla e mezza pinta di bionda", dice l'uomo con i capelli corti, senza alzare lo sguardo.  
"Io prendo un insalata della casa", dice l'altro, con tono gentile. "E nell'hamburger di Dean porzione normale di cipolla", aggiunge, indicando il suo compagno.  
Julie guarda quello che ha appena scoperto chiamarsi Dean, indecisa.  
"Sono io che dovrò passare tutto il giorno con te", aggiunge l'altro, a mò di spiegazione.  
"Va bene", concede Dean, roteando gli occhi.  
Julie finge di cancellare con la penna la precisazione mai scritta.  
  
Dean e _non-Dean_ sembrano dimenticarla nuovamente, abbassando lo sguardo sulla pagina di cronaca locale stesa sul tavolo davanti a loro. La mano di _non-Dean_ struscia contro quella dell'altro, che non sembra nemmeno notarlo, come se quella vicinanza non fosse più rilevante della vicinanza dei suoi stessi arti. Improvvisamente, Julie ha la sensazione che sia come se lei e chiunque altro nel locale e nel _resto del mondo_ non fossero lì, per loro.  
 _Vivono in una bolla, e c'è spazio solo per due._  
Si allontana per preparare i loro ordini.  
  
  
Pochi minuti più tardi, sente _non-Dean_ parlare di qualcosa che dev'essere la trama di un film (ha a che fare con lupi mannari e cadaveri senza più il cuore) e Dean sbuffare annoiato e dire: "Stasera _netflix and chill_ *, Sammy?"  
Sammy annuisce e Julie pensa - _oh, la risposta era semplice: sono come il figlio dei Simmons._  
  
  
  
  
 

(Quella sera, dopo essersi ripuliti dal sangue e dal sudore, Dean prepara una grossa ciotola di pop-corn al burro, mentre Sam, seduto su un letto del bunker, seleziona la nuova puntata di GOT nel menù di Netflix. _Quella sera, sono felici_ ).

 

 

*  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Netflix e chill" (Netflix e "relax") è solitamente (!) un implicito invito a fare sesso, nonostante sia una frase apparentemente innocente.  
> E' semplicemente intraducibile, perdonatemi.


End file.
